Fading Memories
by Blair.Bear.Tate.Monster
Summary: A refugee prince and his uncle...A girl who suffers from a disease which steals her memories...A young Avatar and his friends, who only want to help... I really like this story despite it's breifness - reminds me of a fairy tale...
1. An Act of KindnessMinus the Eye Roll

**Hello all! I've very excited to announce my very first Avatar: The last Airbender fanfic! There is minor Kataang later on, but at first, this is going to appear to be a Zuko X OC fic. I assure you that it isn't (exactly). I started this story when I was a junior in high school, before I knew the ending of the series (which left me rather unsatisfied). I'm very glad to say that my interest in A: tLA has resurfaced due to the upcoming release of the live action motion picture.**

**As I said before, I began this story originally long ago, but ended up revamping the plot line when I came back to it. I've decided to set it during Zuko's and Iroh's refugee journey to Ba Sing Se, since it would make the most since. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**X's and O's**

**BBTM**

Rain poured heavily and thunder rocked the land as Zuko and Iroh dodged their way through the storm under the branches of large trees. "Uncle," Zuko groaned as they ran, covering their heads with their hands. "Couldn't we find somewhere to ride out the storm? I can't stand getting wet!"

The great Dragon of the West heaved a sigh as he came to a stop beneath a tree with large wide spread branches. "Zuko, where is your sense of adventure?"

Zuko eyed his uncle with annoyance. "Somewhere dry," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree, shaking his head in an attempt to dry his hair. He still wasn't used to his new head of hair. It itched and took forever to dry; but it was necessary if Zuko and his uncle were to keep their true identities concealed as they traveled to Ba Sing Se.

Lightening brightened the dark sky and was followed closely by a loud clap of thunder. Iroh jumped slightly at the sound, and then, laughing at himself, spoke to his nephew. "I suppose we could wait here until it lightens up."

Zuko seemed appeased, and was about to sit down on the damp ground when a cry pierced the light forest the pair stood in. An older woman – no older than Iroh – came into view, her face pale and distraught. "Please!" she called to them once she spotted them. "Please, I need help!"

The woman ran under the tree, doubled over and breathing heavily. "Madam, what's wrong?" Iroh went to the woman, his arms open, his face concerned. "How can we be of assistance?"

Zuko straightened up, attempting to look concerned. It annoyed him slightly, having to play the 'good guy' as his uncle called it, but he found that he fit the role rather well. He shook his head as he approached the woman and his uncle.

The old woman looked between the two of them. "It's my granddaughter! She left our house a few hours ago and hasn't come back!"

Iroh rubbed the woman's back in an attempt to sooth her as she continued to speak. "Haikari is very ill; she's prone to fevers and fainting spells as well as severe memory slips. Please, please help me find her."

Iroh nodded, taking the woman's hand in his. "Don't worry; junior will go and find her while I stay here with you." Iroh looked at Zuko. "Lee?"

Zuko nodded at his uncle before turning toward the woman. "Which way did she go?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The woman looked up into his face, her eyes lingering on the scar that surrounded his left eye. It took her a moment to respond, but she quickly whispered, "West," and pointed in that direction for emphasis. Zuko nodded before he began running through the rain.

Once Zuko was a few hundred yards away from his uncle and the woman, he began calling out the name the older woman had used. "Haikari!" It seemed that every time he called out, the sky responded to him with a loud crack of thunder. Zuko came to a tall tree with a large trunk; he shook his hair out once more before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling out again.

The sky replied, but the crack of thunder was followed by a frightened cry from the other side of the tree. Zuko ran around to the opposite side of the tree, finding a small hollowed out space within the trunk. Zuko poked his head inside to see a young woman, not much younger than he was sitting curled inside the tree. "Haikari?" Zuko asked, kneeling down looking at the girl.

She lifted her head out of her arms; she had brown hair, cut off at her shoulders and framing her face. Her face was pale, her ice blue eyes wide with fear; she wore a long sleeved dress of greens and browns. "Y-yes?" She asked; the sky roared again, and she yelped softly, hiding her face in her arms again.

Zuko reached out and gently placed a hand over one of hers. "My name is Lee; my grandmother sent me to find you."

Haikari looked up at him, her fearful eyes becoming over cast with shame. "I got lost, and then I started to feel faint to I decided to rest. But then it started to rain. I panicked and tried to find shelter and hurt my ankle." She looked Zuko over; tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to come out in this storm to find me, Lee."

Zuko shook his head before gently tugging on her hand. "Don't worry about that," he said, pulling her from the tree. She cringed as thunder rang out again. "Let's just get out of this storm. Can you walk?"

Haikari tried to walk along side him, but almost crumpled to the ground when she tried to put weight on her right leg. "I'm sorry," she said softly to Zuko.

Zuko held his hand out to stop her apology. "Don't worry," he said, sweeping her up into his arms quickly and easily. "I'll carry you." As Haikari wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her from falling, Zuko tightened his grip on her. "I won't let you fall," he said.

They walked back to Uncle Iroh and the old woman in silence; it wasn't till later that Zuko realized that helping Haikari was the first act of true kindness he had done without rolling his eyes.

**And so there you have it! Yay for nice Prince Zuko!!!**


	2. Talking for an evening

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to apologize for any minor writing errors in the first chapter. I promise that it will not occur again :)**

**Also, I'm very excited to see so many people have read! Please, read and review!**

The older woman was very grateful for Zuko's and Iroh's (or Mushi's and Lee's) help in finding her granddaughter. She said that they should call her grandmother Shu, and that they were more than welcome to stay the night in her home. Zuko and his uncle readily agreed, wanting nothing more than to get out of the rain and to have somewhere warm and dry to sleep for the night.

A mile to the east stood the Shu farm, a small farm house surrounded by ice raspberry bushes in the front and fire apple orchards in the back. Grandmother Shu led them into the house, feeling rather chatty now that everyone was safe at home.

"So," Grandmother Shu said, leading Zuko, Iroh, and Haikari into the large sitting room. They all took a seat on large green pillows surrounding a large fire pit that filled the room with light. "What brings the two of you out into our part of the forest?"

Iroh/Mushi gave the woman a flirtatious smile as he spoke. "Well Madame Shu," he started, putting his hands into his sleeves. "Junior and I are on our way to Ba Sing se. We are hoping to start a new life within its walls."

Grandmother Shu smiled at Iroh/Mushi, "Oh that sounds wonderful. You're very lucky young Lee." Zuko/Lee looked up at the older woman who was now smiling at him. "The chance for a new life at your young age is a blessing."

Zuko/Lee scoffed softly at the woman's comment, but didn't reply. He sat to his uncle's right and across from Haikari. The young woman had kept her gaze to the ground since he had stopped carrying her when they came to the house. Haikari finally looked up to her grandmother, speaking softly. "Grandmother, I would like to go rest until dinner if that is alright."

Grandmother Shu nodded to her granddaughter. "Of course dear; you go rest and I'll come for you once I've prepared some supper."

Haikari stood from her seat, hobbling out of the room and down the hall. Zuko/Lee heard a door open and close softly; he felt strange, sitting in the home of kind strangers. He knew if the old woman and her granddaughter knew who he truly was, they would throw both he and his uncle out into the storm without hesitation. He could almost see the fear they would have in their eyes.

Zuko/Lee shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His uncle and Grandmother Shu continued to talk, but he soon saw that he wasn't going to be able to join in into the conversation. He sat and listened to their idle prattle until his eyes lids became heavy and he began to nod off.

"Junior," Uncle Iroh/Mushi called to Zuko/Lee, who jerked awake, falling backward in a rather ungraceful manner as he did so. He grunted as his back slammed into the floor.

Grandmother Shu laughed a little, as if Zuko/Lee were a small child who had fallen while playing, and then spoke softly, "If you would like to go get some rest, there is a room for you and Mushi down the hall; second on the left."

Zuko/Lee nodded to the old woman as he stood, murmuring a thank you as he walked out of the room. He turned right to find himself facing down a hall; there were three doors on either side. As Zuko/Lee began walking the length of the hall, the banished prince/refugee couldn't remember if Grandmother Shu had said the second on the left or the third. He chalked it up to the sleep which was clouding his mind.

Zuko/Lee wasn't surprised that he was so exhausted. Before running through the thunder storm, he and his uncle had been walking since sunrise, at least eight hours. After spending so much time moving about, it made sense that sitting still and listening to a couple of old people blabber on about life would put him to sleep.

Zuko/Lee came to the third door on the left and, rubbing his eyes, pushed the door open gently. When he brought his hand down from his eyes, Zuko/Lee was met by the sight of Haikari standing at the foot of a bed in front of what appeared to be a large clothing chest. She had stopped moving, surprise creeping onto her face. She blushed deeply, and it wasn't until Zuko/Lee saw her cheeks redden that he noticed what she had been doing. Haikari stood before him in only her under clothes, a new dress of light green and gold in her hands.

Zuko/Lee yelped in surprise as he retreated from the room, suddenly remembering that Grandmother Shu had told him the _second_ door on the left. He entered that room, closing the door behind him. Inside there were two small beds; there was a large window with glass panes. Rain clattered against the house as the storm continued to rage outside.

Zuko/Lee flopped face first onto the bed farthest from the door, exhaustion compelling him to sleep while embarrassment refused to allow his brain to rest. _Mai would _kill_ me if I ever walked in on her_, he thought. The thought of Mai suddenly made him feel very sad. Zuko/Lee hadn't seen her since he had been banished from his home land, and as much as he hated to admit it, he really missed her. He sighed, rolling over onto his back on the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door, but before he could respond, Haikari walked into the room. Thankfully she was clothed, the gold and light green dress hanging nicely form her petite frame. "Um," she started, twiddling her fingers as she spoke. "L-lee, I just want to…thank you for…for finding me in the woods."

Zuko/Lee nodded before turning his head to look up at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. "Sorry for earlier…wrong door."

Haikari giggled, a half nervous half amused sound, as she came to sit on the other bed, facing him. "That's alright, I understand…though I doubt my fiancé would be as forgiving."

Zuko/Lee looked back to her as she continued to speak. "But I understand the whole' wrong door' thing. I forget simple things like that all the time; it doesn't usually get me into too much trouble, but I have my moments."

Zuko/Lee looked back up at the ceiling. "Your grandmother said that you were ill and that your sickness made you have fevers and forget things. That's why you were lost, wasn't it."

Zuko/Lee saw Haikari nod out of the corner of his eye. "Yes; I forget directions almost as soon as someone gives them to me. I've been that way my whole life, but it's been getting worse the older I've gotten."

Silence fell over the two; they took to listening to the rain. Each time the thunder would respond to the lightning, Haikari would jump and give a small squeak of fear. Zuko/Lee couldn't help but smirk at her each time she did; he had never really seen a girl be afraid of thunder. Then again, he had grown up with Azula, Ty lee, and Mai, all three of whom were rather fearsome in and of their own right. Zuko/Lee suddenly felt sad again. Oddly enough, he missed the days of his childhood, when the three girls would gang up on him and play tricks.

He heaved a sigh, trying to clear his head. Dwelling on the past wouldn't do him any good. He glanced over at Haikari. "Is it just you and your grandmother here?"

Zuko/Lee saw Haikari nod. "In the house, yes; I have two older brothers who are away fighting the war. That's where my fiancé is too; you know, it's kind of funny," she covered her mouth as she laughed quietly. "His name is Li, just like yours. Well, it's actually Li Tin, but I've always called him Li."

Zuko/Lee sat up in the bed, bending one knee and using it as an arm rest. "It must be hard, having your family be away, fighting."

Haikari nodded, folding her hands into her lap. "It is sometimes; I try not to think about it. Mostly, I just worry that…well that I won't be around to see them return home."

The young prince looked at her with mild alarm, before he remembered what her grandmother had said. Haikari was ill. "What exactly do you have? I've never heard of an illness that effects people the way yours dose."

Haikari's eyes suddenly flashed with sadness as she spoke. "No one really knows what it is; I've had it since I was born. My mother before me had it, and her mother before her. Doctors aren't sure why, but for some reason, our minds just…slip away."

Zuko/Lee turned, hanging his feet to the floor over the side of the bed as Haikari continued to speak. "It always starts with a fever; it's never too high, just enough to make me feel…well off. Then I faint, and when I wake up…" she trailed off before raising her gaze to meet Zuko/Lee's. "I've forgotten. Sometimes it will be minor things – how to cook something or how to find my way from the village back to home, but other times it's more important things. Like my grandfather's name or the names of my parents."

Zuko/Lee looked her over. "Can't you just relearn all those things?"

Haikari ran a hand through her short hair. "I've tried- believe me, I've tried so hard. But it's like…my mind is dying. Once I lose part of it, it's gone. The local doctor thinks it won't be too long before I…well forget everything: how to talk, how to take care of myself." She sighed, shaking her head slightly as if she were trying to clear her thoughts. "Listen to me, with all this depressing talk. I'm so rude sometimes. Tell me about you," she said, resting her elbows on her knees and holding her head between her hands. "Where are you and Mushi from?"

Zuko/Lee stammered a little, trying to come up with a good enough story to tell his hostess. "We're from, um…Omashu. We, uh…moved away just before the…"

"Before the fire nation took it," Haikari said mild disgust in her voice. "Grandmother was originally from Omashu, but she moved away when she married Grandfather; they came out here and started the farm."

Haikari gave him a smile, and Zuko/Lee began weaving a false tale of his life. "I started living with my uncle Mushi when my father went away to fight. My mother had died when I was younger; I have a sister, but…" Zuko/Lee's eyes darkened as he remembered Azula. "We don't get along. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Haikari said, reaching a hand up and running it through her hair again. "My brothers and I all get along really well."

"Oh?" Zuko/Lee asked, almost mimicking Haikari's position, only holding his head in his right hand. He drummed the fingers of his left hand on his knee. "Sounds nice."

Haikari smiled brightly at childhood memories. "It was! Haku is five years older than me and Hikaru is six years older than him. They're both really funny and tell the greatest stories. They're a bit over protective though."

Zuko/Lee laughed a little. He had always wished for a sweet little sister who needed his protection. Instead he got a…well, a psychotic bitch for a younger sibling. His thoughts were interrupted as Haikari asked him, "So Lee from Omashu, what do you and your uncle plan on doing once you reach Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko/Lee continued to spin a false tale, surprised at how well he could lie.

The two young people talked and talked, simply enjoying the fact that there was someone close to their own age to be around. It was kind of hard for both of them to be with only an older member of their family all the time. The atmosphere began to relax as Zuko/Lee and Haikari entertained each other with stories of their pasts and their everyday lives.

Zuko/Lee was almost sad when Grandmother Shu came to get the two of them for dinner. It was nice to act like a normal teenager for once. No thoughts of his crazy sister chasing him; no worries about the whereabouts of the Avatar. The only thing that did bother the young prince was how even he believed his lies.

How much he wished they were real.

**And there you have it! Don't worry, Aang will show up in the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	3. Keep A Lid On It

Zuko/Lee and Iroh/Mushi stayed the night, warm comfortable and dry in the beds Grandmother Shu had provided for them. They had made plans to move on the next day, and although it made Grandmother Shu sad to see her guests leave, she understood. "Life will be better in Ba Sing Se," she told Lee that night when she bid her guests good night.

Zuko/Lee woke just before dawn and heard quick footsteps going down the hallway. He quickly got out of the bed, walking silently to the door. He pulled it open to find the hallway empty; the foot falls were walking toward the front door of the house. Zuko/Lee quickly followed the sound, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to force the bed head away.

He reached the front door, pulled it open and went onto the front porch. Zuko/Lee saw someone disappearing into the trees, and quickly followed. As he drew closer to the figure, he could hear it speak in a familiar soft female voice. "Okay, now to mark this tree."

"Haikari?" The figure cringed and froze on the spot where it stood. Zuko/Lee drew closer, seeing that Haikari held a small knife in her hand and had raised it, preparing to plunge it into the tree before her. "What are you doing?"

"I…uh…um…" Haikari stammered, her eyes darting around as if they were trying to find her answer. She finally gave in with a sigh, her eyes meeting Zuko/Lee. "I was going into the village to buy some food," she said, sounding like a child who had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"By yourself?" Zuko/Lee asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "And what exactly were you planning on doing if you got lost? You are prone to doing that, you know."

Haikari heaved a sigh before she sunk the small knife into the tree. She then reached into the pocket on her dress (now a light green and sky blue coloration) and pulled out a strip of yellow ribbon. She tied it into a tight knot before she began walking onward. "I was being a good little girl and marking the trees, Lee."

Zuko/Lee was suddenly over come with a strange compulsion – he walked up to Haikari and gently ruffled her hair with his left hand. "That was pretty smart of you, but I think I'll go with you just in case."

Haikari rolled her eyes at him. "Okay then Lee, do whatever makes you happy."

Zuko/Lee laughed a little as the two walked to town. He felt oddly light hearted; it was nice to be around someone who wasn't A) crazy, B) emotionless and C) a weirdly hyper acrobat. It was true that the night before Zuko/Lee had felt a twinge of sadness over Mai, but…unlike Mai, Haikari was nice. Unlike Mai, Haikari actually smiled. Unlike Mai…

The young prince shook his head. Thoughts of her would just depress him more than he usually was. Besides, Mai wasn't here now, walking beside him. Haikari was. And despite the fact that Zuko/Lee felt bad for lying to her about who he was, he was glad he had. It was nice to see someone smile (besides Uncle Iroh/Mushi).

The two walked down the path that weaved its way through the forest for almost half an hour. The sun rose fully, and it was a bright and sunny day; the air was a little thick from the previous day's rain, but it was comfortable aside from that.

Haikari and Zuko/Lee began talking about Uncle Iroh/Mushi and Grandmother Shu; the older couple seemed to be rather flirtation with each other, and the younger couple found it quite hilarious. In the midst of their laughs and conversation, Zuko/Lee blurted, without thinking, "Maybe if Uncle Mushi likes Grandmother Shu so much, he should being her with him to Omashu."

Haikari's laughter stopped a little as the realization of Zuko/Lee's words hit her. Zuko/Lee stopped laughing as he became aware of what he truly said. He cleared his throat and the pair fell into an awkward silence. _It's not like we _could_ bring them with us,_ he thought. _We're on the run from the Fire Nation, and I'm sure that if Haikari knew who I really was, she wouldn't exactly want to be around me._

Haikari's voice cut through Zuko/Lee's thoughts. "The path splits just up ahead," she said, pointing to where the path divided into two new paths. One veered sharply to the left, the other, only slightly to the right. "It we go to the left, we'll hit the river and follow it until we come to the river port."

Zuko/Lee glanced at Haikari as they veered to the left, taking the path toward the river. They remained just as silent and awkward as before until they began to draw closer to the river. They could hear splashing, and then some cried out. Another person called out a name.

Haikari rushed forward, her obvious curiosity very cute. She came to a clearing and gasped at whatever she saw. Zuko/Lee dashed forward, wanting to make sure she wasn't in danger. "Are you alright?" Haikari called out into the river.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Zuko's eyes narrowed when he heard the voice that responded. He rushed forward, stopping in front of Haikari and looking out at the river. There, standing knee deep in the water, was the Avatar. He held the little water tribe girl in his arms bridal style, and a charming blush had engulfed her face.

The Avatar saw Zuko and realized who he was. The Airbender set his companion down and quickly took up a fighting stance in the water, bending it into an octopus type shape. The little water bender took up a similar stance, bending the water around her into the same shape.

Zuko/Lee took up a defensive stance in front of Haikari and whispered to her softly, "Get out of here."

Haikari's eyes widened with shock, but she quickly took up a stance beside Zuko/Lee. "No way; I'm not leaving you alone, outnumbered."

Haikari began moving, bending some water from the river and forming it into a hoop around her with a whip like dangle hanging out. "Why are you all up in arms against Lee?" she demanded, her voice surprisingly strong.

The Avatar's glare traveled from Zuko/Lee to Haikari. "Don't you know who he is?" he demanded.

Haikari glanced from that bald monk to Zuko/Lee, unaware of the history they had. "He's my friend Lee; we're traveling to the village just down the river. We're peaceful, so please let us pass."

The water tribe girl glared at Zuko/Lee, earning a harsh glare from Haikari. "You can't honestly think he's your friend."

Haikari glared at the girl. "I don't think it, I know it; now lower your stances, or I'll fight you both."

Zuko/Lee abandoned his stance to walk to Haikari's side. He took hold of one of her hands. "Haikari, no," he said. Haikari relaxed slightly, but didn't release the water she had bending around her. "Let's just get out of here."

Haikari searched Zuko/Lee's eyes, and, finding only worry, bent her water back into the river, briefly pulling her hand from Zuko/Lee's. She quickly took it back in hers and they began walked back the way they came. "We're going to go through the forest."

Zuko/Lee let himself be dragged behind Haikari, who was fuming with anger. "I hate what this stupid war has done to people! Everyone is ready to attack everyone else! You can't even walk to the damn market without someone trying to jump on you!"

Haikari stopped suddenly, slapping her hand over her mouth. Zuko/Lee was confused, but looked at her with concern. "What's the matter Haikari?"

Haikari blushed deep red as she removed her hand from her mouth. "I…I just said a curse word…I'm so sorry Lee, I didn't mean to!"

Zuko/Lee, without thinking about it, grabbed the girl up into a hug. "It's alright, I understand." He released her, looking her over. "Let's just get to the market, buy what you need, and get back to the house. Uncle and Grandmother are probably worried."

Haikari looked up into his eyes, and noticing how close they were, blushed before quickly nodding. "Okay."

Zuko/Lee and Haikari spent about an hour in the market, then another hour walking back to the house. It was only mid morning by the time they returned, so Iroh/Mushi thought that he and Zuko/Lee should still prepare to leave by mid day or so.

Haikari prepared a nice breakfast for everyone, which they enjoyed at a small table in the kitchen. Haikari then shooed everyone from the small kitchen, claiming to need some 'me time.' Grandmother Shu went to the front of the house to tend to the ice raspberry bushes, leaving Uncle Iroh/Mushi and Zuko/Lee to sit in the front room; they took up playing a game of Pai Sho.

"Uncle," Zuko/Lee said softly as they played, moving the pieces around the board. "I saw the Avatar."

Iroh/Mushi gave a soft 'hmm' in response, before moving his favored White Lotus tile. Zuko/Lee continued to speak. "I'm worried that he and his group might find us here and expose us to Haikari and her grandmother."

"Junior, I'm sure everything will be alright," Iroh/Mushi looked over his nephew with an approving smile.

Zuko/Lee ran a hand through his hair- a nervous habit in the making. "I just don't know, Uncle."

Iroh/Mushi moved another piece on the Pai Sho before looking up at his nephew. "Lee, why don't you go and help Grandmother Shu with the ice raspberries? Some busy work will help easy your mind."

Zuko/Lee groaned, but stood and left the house. He began looking for Grandmother Shu amongst the bushes; he heard her talking, and followed her voice. When he came upon the old woman, Zuko/Lee was shocked to see her talking with the Avatar and his traveling party.

It took them a moment to notice him, but when Grandmother Shu did, she greeted him with a warm smile. "Lee, come meet my new young friends. You'll never believe it, but this is the Avatar and his traveling party!"

The water tribe girl was the first to react Zuko/Lee, popping the stopper out of her canteen and bending the water inside of it. The Avatar took up a fighting stance that was a strange mix between stances in water and earthbending. The boomerang guy pulled out his signature weapon, prepared to throw it, and the blind earthbender took a low stance, prepared to bend the ground beneath Zuko/Lee's feet.

As Zuko/Lee took up a fighting stance, Grandmother Shu jumped between them, bending the earth between the group and the young man, forming a waist height wall. "I don't know what your pasts with each other are, but I will not stand for any fighting on my property! If you expect to stay in my home, you will do so peacefully!"

As she finished speaking, thunder rumbled in the sky; dark clouds had rolled in since earlier in the day. As the rain began to fall, Grandmother Shu herded the teenagers toward the house. The Avatar ran toward the forest, claiming that he needed to check on his bison. Zuko/Lee waiting until the other members of his group had left before he followed him.

Under the light cover of trees, the rain was lessened; The Avatar had found a rather dry place for his bison to stay amongst the trees.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko/Lee said, catching the Avatar's attention.

The young monk jumped in surprise before spinning his staff and pointing it at the refugee prince. "What do you want? Why are you staying with these people?"

Zuko/Lee shook his head, "I can't explain that to you right now. I just need to ask you to please not tell Grandmother Shu and Haikari who I really am."

"Why shouldn't I? They deserve to know the truth as to who they are hosting," the Avatar spat as best he could. Harsh words were not his forte.

"Haikari is very ill," Zuko/Lee explained. "I can't imagine how her health would be if she was placed under the stress of learning that I'm not who I say I am. I'm not asking you to keep quiet for me; I'm asking it for her."

The Avatar mulled it over for a moment, before spinning his staff behind him and holding his hand out to Zuko. "Alright," he said as the young prince reached out and shook his hand. "I'll keep a lid on it. But if I find out you're planning on harming me, my friends, or these people, I'll take you down." He squeezed Zuko's hand firmly before releasing it and walking quickly to the house in order to get out of the rain.

A storm stronger than the one from the day before was brewing overhead.


	4. As The Storm Grows Darker

After reentering the house, Zuko/Lee went to the room he and his uncle shared and didn't come out until dinner. Because of the large storm outside, Iroh/Mushi thought it was best to stay another night. Grandmother Shu was more than happy to host them all. She settled the girls from the Avatar's traveling group in the first room on the left, and put the males into the room across the hall from Zuko/Lee's.

Uncle Mushi had taken to speaking with the Avatar and his male companion; the two (Aang and Sokka), listened to his idle prattle, appearing to become comfortable with the old man despite knowing his true identity. They left the room across the hall to go to the sitting room for a few games of Pai Sho.

Zuko/Lee began listening to the conversation going on in the room beside his. Haikari had gone inside to talk with the two new girls in the house. They readily accepted her into the conversation, although they changed the subject from the Fire Nation prince in the next room. The girls all began talking simple things: where they were from, their ages. When the subject turned to bending, Haikari's voice perked up.

"That water bending form you did earlier today was amazing!" Haikari gushed to the water tribe girl, Katara. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well, I trained with a water bending master up in the North Pole," Katara sounded rather humble; Zuko/Lee rolled over on his bed to where he was facing the wall separating his room from theirs.

"Really?" Haikari asked, sounding rather childlike. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"I don't see why not," Katara said.

Zuko/Lee heard the blind earthbender speak up. "Wow Sugar Queen, way to go. Two students. You're on a roll."

The girls continued to laugh and bicker and Zuko/Lee soon fell fast asleep.

As the prince/refugee slept in the next room, the girls continued to speak. Toph, the blind earth bender, was acting as Aang's teacher as they traveled to Ba Sing Se. "We've got some really important information to give to the earth king," she explained, picking at her toes.

"Wow," Haikari sighed. "It sounds like you and your group have some wonderful adventures!"

Katara had taken her hair down and was finger combing it. "Well, they are adventures, but most of them aren't exactly wonderful. But enough about us; tell us about yourself Haikari."

Haikari ran a hand through her short brown hair before she spoke. "I've lived on this farm my whole life; the farthest away I've been from here is a village to the north. It's about a day's journey from here."

Katara nodded as Haikari continued to speak. "My Grandmother used to live in Omashu, but married my grandfather and they moved out here. This farm is one of the only ones of its kind left for hundreds of miles. Most of the other farmers abandoned their farms to join the war effort."

Toph flicked a small pebble that had been caught in her toes away from herself. As it bounced away from her on the wooden floor she gazed blindly at Haikari. "So, has it always been just you and your grandmother here? What happened to our parents?"

Haikari's bright ice blue eyes grew dark as memories clouded her mind. "My father lived here most of his life; he met my mother in the village down the river. She was a water bender from the Northern Water Tribe."

"My Gran-Gran Kanna was originally from there!" Katara said, surprise showing on her face. "Why did your mother leave?"

Haikari was lying on the floor on her stomach, her feet up in the air and crossed at the ankles. "She wanted to see the world; granted, she didn't get very far, but she did meet my dad, so that's a good thing."

The girls laughed, Toph only joining in a little; she wasn't very comfortable with acting like a 'normal' girl, but she tried her best. Haikari sat in front of Katara and Toph, watching the two girls as they either picked at their toes or played with their hair. "I still don't understand why you wanted to attack Lee, Katara," Haikari said, swinging her legs back and forth a little.

Katara stopped running her fingers through her hair, remembering what Aang had told her. _"I don't know what he's up to, but we need to keep quiet about who he really is."_ Katara quickly averted her eyes from Haikari. "I thought he was someone else."

"Oh," Haikari said softly. "Well, that's understandable. Well, I guess it's time for me to go help Grandmother with the cooking. She's making a big feast for us all to eat for an early dinner."

Haikari got up and left the room; Toph looked blindly at Katara. "I wish I knew why prince Sparky and his uncle were hiding here; it could really put these people in danger."

"I know," Katara said, beginning to re-braid her hair. "But Aang said that Zuko seemed very sincere and concerned for Haikari's wellbeing. We'll just keep the secret for now."

Toph scoffed as she flicked another pebble out from between her toes. "Whatever you say Sugar Queen," she said. "Let's just hope this isn't some sort of trap."

Not far from the small farm house, three young women were making their way through the forest in the rain. "Azula," one of them said with an exasperated sigh. "Don't you think we should get out of the rain? I'm mean I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find Zuko and your uncle once it's dry out."

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled in response. A second young woman dressed in pink looked to the leader of their group. "Yeah Azula, this rain is putting a real damper on my aura."

The leader of the group, Azula, glared at her companions. "No; waiting until the rain passes isn't an option. You heard what that shop keeper said – a young man with a terrible scar was staying in the farm house on the other side of this forest. That has to be my brother, and I will not allow him to escape again." Azula's eyes flashed with malice as she and her group continued walking through the rainy forest; lightning flashed in the sky as the storm grew darker and more dangerous.


	5. Lightning Strike

**Hi all! I hope you're enjoying this story! I'm really excited about where it's going! I've got the ending all planned out, and I'm very happy with it (although I think some people may not enjoy where it goes).**

**Anyway, I'm thinking that there's only going to be a couple more chapters, so I hope you'll stick around and tell me what you think!**

**BBTM**

The storm outside raged, but the large group inside the Shu farm house was having a good time. After eating a large dinner, they retired to the sitting room; Aang and Iroh/Mushi had just finished playing a game of Pai Sho, when the older man stood up quickly. Iroh/Mushi walked over to Grandmother Shu was sitting near the large fire pit, a book in her hand. "Madam Shu," Iroh/Mushi began as the old woman glanced up at him. "Would you by any change have some musical instruments?"

The old woman smiled as she set down her book and stood from her cushion. "I was just thinking some music might be nice. Follow me."

The young people were left alone in the sitting room. Haikari was sitting behind Katara, playing with the water bender's hair. Toph had taken to picking her toes again as she sat with her back against Sokka's, who was sharpening his boomerang. Aang was sitting with his pet lemur in his lap, gently pulling on the animal's ears. Zuko/Lee had taken to sitting and moping in a dark corner, farther away from the other young people.

Iroh/Mushi and Grandmother Shu returned carrying a strange stringed instrument, some type of drum, and a bizarre orange flute. They were smiling as they took their seats; Grandmother Shu took the small drum into her lap while Iroh/Mushi took the stringed instrument. He strummed it, creating a pleasantly twangy chord. "Would anyone like to dance?" He smiled as he strummed another chord.

Haikari stood, and was quickly followed by Aang and his group of friends. Zuko/Lee crossed his arms tighter as he forced his gaze away from Haikari. She had looked toward him, in an attempt to get him to join in, but he didn't want anything to do with it. Antisocial people don't really dance.

"Lee?" Zuko/Lee looked up to see Haikari standing before him, her hand held out to him. "C'mon, we need equal numbers for a dance."

"But I-"the young prince/refugee started.

Haikari reached down and took hold of both of his hands, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon Lee, it'll be fun."

Lee didn't fuss as Haikari pulled him over to the rest of the group. "Okay, for this dance, we have to form a circle and hold hands; be sure you're facing outward." They formed the circle to the side of the fire pit, going in the pattern boy-girl-boy-girl boy-girl, or Aang, Haikari, Sokka, Katara, Zuko/Lee, and Toph. Katara wasn't exactly thrilled to be holding her enemy's hand, but she swallowed her disgust and attempted to look like she was having fun.

"Alright, now we'll move to the right two phrases, then to the left two phrases, then we'll repeat that." Haikari said, looking from Aang to Sokka as she spoke. "Then we'll compress the circle into two lines, still back to back. Once we do that, Grandmother and Mushi will begin to play a different song – of their choice – and you have to dance with whoever you were back to back with?"

"We'll face them for that part, right?" Sokka asked, sounding skeptical; he wasn't sure how this was supposed to be fun.

Haikari laughed, and Zuko/Lee couldn't help but smile; laughter was always a nice thing to hear. "Yes Sokka, you'll face them; and depending on the song the musicians play you can either do a fast festive dance or a slow solemn one. Well, you can actually do whatever dance you like, though I'm sure it would be best if it matched the tempo of the music."

"Everybody ready?" Grandmother Shu asked, readjusting the drum in her lap.

Iroh/Mushi strummed another chord on his stringed instrument. "Please, sing along if you know the words!"

The older couple began playing, singing out of tone in the most charming way.

_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se_

The young circle began moving, first to the right for the first two phrases of the song, then to the left for the next two phrases. There was laughter amongst them when they bumped into each other when they forgot to repeat the rotation process; Katara scowled when she bumped into Zuko/Lee, but quickly wiped the look of disgust from her face.

Grandmother Shu and Iroh/Mushi had to repeat the song a second full time so that the young people could progress through the dance, finally ending the song once they were all back to back. "Now everyone turn around and meet their dance partner!" Iroh Mushi said a wide grin across his face.

Aang turned around to find himself face to face with Katara; the two both blushed deep red as Iroh/Mushi and Grandmother began playing a slow song about the seasons. Iroh/Mushi began singing as the other two pairs of young people turned to face their new partners.

Sokka looked down to see the top of Toph's head. "No…way," she said, stalking away and taking a seat leaning against the wall. Sokka shook his head a little, but then nodded in agreement and went to sit beside the fire pit.

Zuko/Lee turned around to see Haikari, who gave him a sweet smile as she blushed slightly. The young prince/refugee took a deep breath before putting his hands out in front of him, palms up, to Haikari. "I get the feeling that Uncle picked a slow song on purpose," he said as Haikari placed her hands, palms down, on top of his.

Haikari giggled as she saw Aang and Katara begin dancing out of the corner of her eye. Bless them, they were swaying rather awkwardly to the music; their mutual crushes on each other was cute. Haikari returned her gaze back to Zuko/Lee. "I'm kind of glad he did."

Zuko/Lee blushed slightly as he and his new water bending friend began dancing. Their movements were unplanned and natural, their physical reaction to the other's movements. The dance only lasted about a minute or so; Zuko/Lee was struck by an idea. As Iroh/Mushi struck the final chord of the song, Zuko/Lee spun Haikari quickly around and hugged her to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Aang and Katara had stopped dancing a few moments before Zuko/Lee and Haikari, and they applauded the final couple. Grandmother Shu and Iroh/Mushi joined in whole heartedly, while Sokka and Toph began providing their own slow clap.

Haikari suddenly stiffened in Zuko/Lee's arms and pulled away suddenly. "I'm…not feeling too well right now," she said, looking around at everyone. "Too much excitement for one night; I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight," she finished, bowing quickly to her grandmother before leaving room.

Zuko/Lee looked after her and then back to his Uncle. "Why don't you go and make sure she is alright?" Uncle Iroh/Mushi said, setting his instrument to the side as he stood up. "I'm actually very tired now; I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight everyone; Grandmother Shu," Iroh/Lee bowed to his hostess before leaving the room.

Zuko/Lee decided to follow his uncle's advice (for once), and went after Haikari. He assumed that she had gone to her room, so he went there, knocking on the door before he entered. He heard a soft, "Come in," and he quickly pushed the door open.

Haikari was sitting on the trunk at the end of her bed, gazing at the storm raging outside her window. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, causing Haikari to jump. Zuko/Lee walked over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Haikari glanced up at him; she looked flushed, and her cheeks were red. Zuko/Lee pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up, Haikari," he said, letting his hand drop.

Haikari's gaze dropped to the floor between her feet. "I know; I told you, too much excitement," she said softly. "I'll be fine Lee, you can go to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

Zuko/Lee huffed softly before ruffling Haikari's hair for the second time that day. "Alright, but…just…take care of yourself," he said before turning and leaving her room. He went into the room he and Iroh/Mushi shared to find his uncle already in the bed, pretending to be asleep. Zuko/Lee started to get ready for bed when he heard Aang in the next room, speaking with Katara.

Toph hadn't come into the room yet, so the Avatar and the water bender were alone. Zuko/Lee wasn't meaning to listen in on their conversation, but, despite the loud storm outside, the young prince/refugee could hear them as if they were sitting in the same room.

"Katara?" Aang asked; Zuko/Lee could hear the door close.

"Oh, hi Aang. What's up?"

"Well, you see…there's something that I've been…well that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" Katara sounded concerned.

"Well, you see…the thing is…I-"

Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, and the house shook. Zuko/Lee was thrown from his feet. Iroh/Mushi rolled out of the bed onto his hands and knees. "What is going on?" He attempted to stand, but the house rocked again.

"I think the house was hit by lightning!" Zuko/Lee gave up on standing when the house rocked for a third time. _Lightning can't be doing this,_ he thought. He began trying to crawl his way out of his room and into the hallway. He wanted to make sure Haikari and her grandmother were both okay.

As Zuko/Lee made his way into the hall, he could hear Haikari in her bedroom. She sounded frightened as she asked, "What do you want?"

The cold voice that responded made Zuko/Lee's blood freeze in his veins. "You are harboring fugitives of the Fire Nation _and_ the Avatar; I'm here to collect them."

_Azula._ Zuko/Lee launched to his feet and into Haikari's room.

**Teehee! I'm the queen of cliff hangers!**


	6. Surviving The Storm and Going On

Zuko/Lee launched into Haikari's room to see his younger sister standing over his new friend. "Azula!" He called, taking up a fighting stance just inside the door.

Azula glanced at her brother and target and gave him a malicious grin, "Well hello brother Zuko; how nice of you to join us. I was just asking this little girl to go fetch you."

"Leave Haikari out of this," Zuko/Lee hissed. "Let her go."

Azula shrugged her shoulders; her two companions appeared over both of her shoulders. "Do I look like I've bound her?"

Zuko/Lee stepped closer to Haikari, but Azula moved more quickly, grabbing Haikari's arm, jerking her up to her feet and twisting her arm behind her back. "Then again, if she's _so_ important you to, maybe I will bind her. How does that make you feel Zuzu?"

Zuko/Lee growled at his sister as she conjured blue flames with her first two fingers as she held Haikari's arm tightly. Haikari's eyes were on Zuko/Lee, full of fear. "Lee, who is this girl?"

Azula's cold laughter cut through the air as lightning lit up the sky again. "Oh, so you've changed your name? How smart of you. Lee's such a common name Zuko; there are thousands of them."

Haikari's eyes widened when Azula said Zuko's name; she looked from the Fire Nation princess to her new found friend, a mixture of disbelief and fear on her face. "Lee, what is she talking about?"

Zuko ignored Haikari for the moment. "Azula, she's sick; let her go, and I'll go with you peacefully."

Azula smirked at Zuko before addressing the pink girl to her left. "Ty Lee, bind him. Mai, go looking for my uncle and the Avatar." Ty Lee came up to Zuko, quickly jabbing several pressure points in his arms; they fell, limp and useless at his sides. The darker girl – Mai – walked past Zuko with an apologetic gaze. As Ty Lee bound his hands behind his back and forced him to his knees, Zuko kept his gaze on the ground.

Zuko looked up to Haikari, who was still being held by Azula. Haikari's right arm was twisted behind her back, her left handing limply by her side. Zuko's gaze met Haikari's and she winked at him. He nodded slightly as Ty Lee stood behind him. The rain from the storm had been pour down, forming puddles on the floor. The window to the room had been busted open, glass strewn on the floor; the sharp pieces shined in the light of Azula's fire.

Haikari began bending the water as it fell to the ground, only moving her fingers ever so slightly. The water gathered in her hand, and she gave a quick and silent exhale, and the water froze into an icy dagger in her hand.

In the next moment, all hell broke loose; Haikari brought her left hand up and then back, plunging the ice dagger into Azula's leg. The Fire Nation Princess cried out and shoved the girl away from her. Ty Lee abandoned her hostage, running to her friend who was kneeling on the wet ground, a hand pressed firmly over her wounded leg. Haikari grabbed up several shards of glass, her hand slicing open, and then threw them at Ty Lee and Azula.

The princess and her acrobatic friend had disappeared in the short amount of time that Haikari had had her back turned. She snatched up another piece of glass and then ran to Zuko, going behind him and slicing his bounding away from his wrists. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him to stand.

Zuko nodded. "I'm fine; I can't move my arms or bend though."

Haikari went to the open bedroom door and peeked out into the hall way; seeing no one, she lead the way out into the hall and toward the front door. "You and your uncle need to get out of here," she said, pushing the front door open; Zuko could see his uncle standing just at the forest's edge, waving at his nephew to follow him.

Zuko started to leave, making it to the stairs leading off the porch before he stopped and faced Haikari. "I'm sorry we lied to you and I'm sorry my sister – "

Haikari was suddenly on him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it," she said, pulling away from him. "Just get out of here and stay safe; I'll try to find those girls and keep them busy."

Zuko nodded, suddenly being possessed by a strange urge. He quickly leaned into Haikari and kissed her lips quickly before running off into the rain, toward his uncle. He felt the ground shake and heard Mai cry out; when he turned to look, Zuko saw Mai tangled up in a tree. Grandmother Shu had bended the earth beneath the teenager, sending her flying into the tree tops. "Take that, you hussy! Mushi, you take care of you nephew! I'll see you soon!"

Zuko finally reached his uncle and then gazed back toward the house. Azula had reappeared and was facing off with Haikari, who had taken up her bending stance with the hoop of water around her. She used the whip to attack the princess, but was appearing to be losing the fight. Zuko began to run back toward them, but Iroh grabbed the prince's shirt collar and jerked him back into the forest. "No! We have to get out of here!"

Zuko gazed at his friend as she fought his sister and then ran, praying that he would see her again someday.

A few months later, after the Avatar's victory over Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko was no longer a refugee using the name Lee. He was Fire Lord Zuko, and he had every intention of restoring the honor of the Fire Nation.

After the defeat of Ozai, Zuko began thinking back to his travels, first as a banished prince, then a refugee, and then finally as a companion of the Avatar. He thought back to a time in particular, when he met a girl with ice blue eyes and a sickness which stole her memories. He wondered if she remembered him now.

Mai had told him that Haikari had whooped Azula's tail with the help of Grandmother Shu, which made Zuko smile. It was good to know that they had survived. Mai wasn't all too happy about the smile across Zuko's handsome face, but she got over it.

Almost a year after his coronation as the Fire Lord and his marriage to Mai, Zuko received a letter.

"What is it?" Mai asked, trying to read over her husband's shoulder, but he moved away from her. "Who is it from?"

Zuko finished reading the letter, a smile stretching across his face. "It's news from a friend."

Zuko, Mai, Katara, Aang and Toph all traveled on Appa back into the Earth Kingdom. They flew over a large forest and landed in front of a small farm house. The front yard and porch were decorated with fire apple blossoms as the sun shone down on them. An old woman waved at them from the porch. "Well if it isn't my favorite house guests!" She smiled at them brightly as the climbed off Appa and began walking toward the house. "Glad you all could make it."

Grandmother Shu looked exactly the same, still tall and thin with a loving smile. She bowed before Zuko and Mai. "Fire Lord and Lady, we are very honored to have you here." She then turned to face Aang and bowed before him. "And you, Avatar Aang; it's wonderful to see you again."

Aang laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his bald head. "You too Grandmother Shu," he said. Katara stood beside him, hold his other hand tightly in her own.

"Where's Haikari?" Katara asked, glancing around.

"Well, inside, of course!" Grandmother Shu laughed. "Li Tin has been out here all day, and we can't have them seeing each other before the big event, now can we?"

Katara laughed a little. "I guess not; C'mon Mai, we should go help her get ready."

Mai rolled her eyes and looked to her husband. "Do I have too?" She asked him, annoyance in her voice. She was very reluctant to leave Zuko for any period of time.

Zuko kissed her softly as he laughed. "Go be girly," he said; Mai shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

Grandmother Shu looked at the two young men left standing before her and then addressed the Avatar. "Aang, do you think you could go help the groomsmen to get some wood for the fire pit we're going to have out back after the ceremony. I sure would appreciate it."

Aang nodded. "Sure thing," he said before turning and walking into the forest. Appa groaned at him as he walked past.

Grandmother Shu then addressed the young Fire Lord. "So, how is that handsome uncle of yours?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Zuko laughed and told her about Uncle Iroh's retirement in Ba Sing Se. "Is that so? Well, I'm just going to have to go pay him a visit when I move out there; planning on retiring to Ba Sing Se once I get Haikari married off," she said, her eyes growing a little misty.

"How is she?" Zuko asked, his eyes clouded with concern. "Has her sickness gotten any worse?"

Grandmother Shu nodded a little. "I'm afraid so; she's having spells more often, and the local doctor seems to think that it won't be too long before she can't function in society any more. But, bless her, she manages to keep smiling. She tells me 'I've got something locked deep in my heart that I know I will never, ever forget Grandmother.'"

Zuko smiled and then gave the old woman a hug. "I'm sure things will work out in the end."

Haikari and Li Tin, her fiancé since her birth, were married in a small but beautiful ceremony at sundown. Zuko noted how beautiful his friend was, dressed in a light green dress. Her chocolate hair was longer and drawn back into a braid that fell down between her shoulder blades. Her ice blue eyes were shining with happiness, and they only brightened more when she saw Zuko sitting beside Mai amongst the guests.

After the ceremony, everyone retired to the back yard, where there was a large bonfire, music and dancing. Haikari and her new husband danced first to a slow flute song that Grandmother Shu played. Li Tin looked rather smitten; his pale face held a goofy grin the entire night.

After the first dance, other couples joined in, including Aang and Katara. They still looked rather shy and awkward, but at least they had learned how to move to the music more naturally since their first stay on the Shu farm. Zuko sat beside Mai, who didn't really want to dance, and watched the happy party goers.

After a couple of hours, the guests began to leave, giving the new couple their best wishes for happiness in the coming years. Zuko and Mai finally came up to Haikari and Li Tin to bid them good bye; Haikari smiled at her friend and, before she could really think about what she was doing, she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Mai cleared her throat, and Haikari, realizing what she had just done, backed away and bowed to the Fire Lord. "Fire Lord Zuko…Fire Lady Mai."

Haikari straightened and looked from Mai to Zuko. "It is wonderful to see you again," she said. The bright smile that Zuko had thought about so much spread across her face.

Mai tapped her husband's shoulder. "I'm going to go ahead and get on Appa; take a few minutes and say your goodbyes. Congratulations, and thank you for inviting us," Mai added before walking away.

Haikari looked up at Li Tin. "Li, could you give us a moment?"

Li Tin looked reluctant, but nodded, kissing his new bride's cheek before walking away. Zuko and Haikari were left standing beneath a fire apple tree. Zuko was the first to speak. "Well, look at you, all grown up and married."

Haikari laughed a little. "Well, look at you, being the Fire Lord."

The two giggled a little before Haikari spoke again. "I'm very glad you came Zuko; it's very good to see you again after so long."

Zuko nodded as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah; it was pretty nice to see that Li Tin guy I had heard so much about."

Haikari laughed a little and opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko beat her too it. "He's a lucky man."

Zuko leaned down and kissed Haikari's cheek gently. "I just wanted to let you know that, if I had been given the chance, I would have been more than willing to become your husband."

Haikari blushed a little as Zuko stepped away from her. "Perhaps," she started, reaching up to hug him. "In another life; I would be more than willing as well."

Haikari released the Fire Lord and backed away. "Take care of yourself," she said softly.

"You too," Fire Lord Zuko said before turning and going to join his wife.

Haikari did not spend her wedding night with her husband. She went back into her old bedroom, sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed, and wrote. She wrote a touching love story about a refugee prince and his uncle who came to stay at a farm. She wrote of the young farm girl who, after just a day of knowing the prince, came to care for him and hold him deep in her heart.

Haikari also wrote of the young Avatar and his group of friends who had traveled the world, trying to find a cure for the girl's illness, to no avail. She smiled sadly the next morning as she stared down at the brief yet touching story she had written.

Haikari had the story sent to Fire Lord Zuko. She titled it "Fading Memories," and signed her name to the last page with a simple message. "Perhaps in another life."

Despite her illness, Haikari never forgot Zuko/Lee or the feeling she held for him, despite her marriage to a man she loved deeply. She never forgot how, if she had been given the chance, she would have fallen in love with him. And she never forgot the wonderful adventure she had thanks to him showing up and saving her that rainy day in the forest.

**The End**


End file.
